Surprising Guests, New Possibilities
by ShadyShawn21
Summary: Naruto won't be spending his childhood alone anymore. Now he will have a guardian who is more similar to himself than he believes possible. I may including pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

Just a few days before the Nine-tails attack on the village.

Lord Jiraiya and Minato were walking down the street in Konoha. "Man Minato you must be so excited about finally becoming a father!" Jiraiya slaps his pupil on his back. "Thanks Sensei. So just where are you taking me? Hopefully not to do any of your 'research'. Cause as you know Kushina will have my head as well as yours if you attempt that again." Minato says as he lightly shudders at the thought.

A perverted grin flashes across his face. "Hmm...research...not a bad idea! But no I figured we should go out and have a celebratory drink before I head out again tomorrow morning. Also I have a friend of mine I want to introduce you to." He loses the perverted grin in favour of a normal smile. They walk a little further down the road before coming to a stop at a tavern. "This place looks good." Jiraiya leads the way in and they quickly take a seat in a booth closer to the back of the room.

They sit down and get comfortable. They order a couple of drinks as well as some snacks. "So Jiraiya-sensei? We've spent all this time talking about my future. But how about yours? Have you tried asking Lady Tsunade out yet?" Jiraiya was in the middle of a drink when he starts to cough at that last question. "You know very well she won't have anything to do with me. But that's alright. Not every man out there will achieve that kinda of happiness." He solemnly replies.

They sit in silence for a few moments, suddenly an unfamiliar voice interrupts them. "Oh is that really the case Jiraiya?" Both of them look up to see a red haired man about Minatos height standing beside their table. Jiraiya laughs a little at his sudden arrival. "Minato this is the friend I mentioned earlier. His name is Kura..." The stranger interrupts him. "Please just call me Suichi. Isn't that right...Jiraiya?"

Sulking a little as he moves to the side allowing their guest to sit down. "Geez I don't know why you don't like being called that. I mean it is your name isn't it?" Minato looks from one to the other in a confused manner. "Oh I guess this is a little confusing isn't it?" Suichi asks the blond man sitting across from him. Nodding a little. "Ya you could say that. But if I had to guess...I'd say it was your nickname that your not too proud of?"

"Well...not quite but enough about that. Jiraiya was telling me earlier that one of his best pupils was about to be a father. I assume its you?" Suichi asks politely. Letting out a big grin Minato happily replies, "Yep sure am! Not only that...I'm also the Fourth Hokage!"

Smiling back. "Well I guess congratulations are in order. Also Jiraiya? I was wondering why did you call me out here today?" He places his elbows on the table and rests his chin upon his hands before turning his head. "Knowing you I'm sure its not just to meet your student and leader of the village.." Suichi looks directly at Jiraiya with a calculating look on his face.

Jiraiya lets out a low groan. "Ugh...I have no idea how you always seem to know when on a guy has hidden motives. But ya the reason is that since I won't be around when Minatos kid is due...I was kinda hoping you could help out? With your knowledge of plants and herbs it could really help Kushina during the childbirth."

Both Suichi and Minato go silent as they take in what was just said. "But in return I can do whatever it takes to track down that elusive friend of yours."

The red haired man quickly stands up. "You know where Hiei is?" Both Minato and Jiraiya are startled by his sudden movement. "Umm...Sorry about that. Now Jiraiya...if they would have me I'd be willing to help out. However...I will just help in preparing the herbs to suppress her pains and make it easier. I will not be the one to deliver the baby though! Its not my place to do so." Suichi slowly sits down.

Jiraiya looks towards his student. "I hope you don't have a problem with this? I assure you that I've never seen anyone else come close to matching Tsunade when it comes to healing. However if I dare say so...Suichi here surpasses her when it comes to herbal remedies." As he says this he points his thumb in Suichis direction.

"Huh? Your seriously that skilled as a medical ninja?" Minato was in awe since there was no one he knew or heard of that was as good as Tsunade.

"While I am skilled in healing...I'm no ninja...as Jiraiya knows full well. However...when it comes to combat. I admit I'm no slouch." Suichi glares at Jiraiya as he says this. "I will also ask you to carefully watch what you say Jiraiya, since you know about 'that' secret of mine."

Gulping a little before saying anything. "Ya sorry about that Suichi...So...Minato. Will you let him help you and Kushina out?" He then leans over close to Minato and quietly adds. "He is already aware of her...situation...however he found out about it I'll never know. But he is quite trustworthy."

Minato looks from one to the other as he lets this sink in. "Alright...however we have to let Lord Sarutobi know about this as well."

Jiraiya places a hand on Suichis shoulder as he gets up. "Don't worry I'll go let him know right now. I'll see you guys and Kushina later on." He places some money on the table, then he leaves.

"Well Minato. Why don't we get going besides...I have something to show you that I know you will find interesting. Afterwards lets meet this Third Hokage of yours."

Later on in the evening.

An emergency council meeting was underway. However the only people attending this special meeting were Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen the previous Hokage, Danzo as well as the two councilmen.

Jiraiya stands before the group. "I assure you that Suichi Minamino can be trusted. His skills are.." Danzo quickly interrupts. "His skills aren't known by anyone here but you. How can we trust that he won't just release the seal and let the Nine-tails loose! He simply can't be trusted! Also...just how does he know that its sealed within Kushina?" The two councilmen nod in agreement.

Hiruzen stays silent as the councillors bicker before he silences them. "Please calm yourselves...now Jiraiya. I've known you for quite sometime as we all know. So I know I can normally trust your judgement..however Danzo does have a good point. How can we know that he's trustworthy? The only way is to have him come here and allow us to ask him ourselves."

A voice from someone else is heard. "Bring me in? But I've been standing behind you all for quite sometime." Everyone quickly turns around and sees Suichi standing there before them with a rose in his hand. "I'm sorry for interrupting, however since this conversation involves me I figured I should make myself known." He smiles at all the astonished faces before him.

Danzo get up and points at him. "Just how on earth did you get in here? And why couldn't we sense your presence?"

Suichi chuckles to himself for a moment before replying. "I can tell that your probably thinking that I'm a shinobi. But I assure you that I am not. Jiraiya? If i recall you told me that there was a ninja in the village who was skilled in both reading someones thoughts as well as knowing if they're lying right? If possible could you bring him here? It would be a way to reassure everyone here that I am indeed truthful." Jiraiya nods as he turns to leave. "Ya sure thing Suichi."

Hiruzen quickly stops him. "Jiraiya. If you could, would you mind bringing both Shikaku Nara as well as Inochi Yamanaka here? I'm sure their skills would be a great asset in this discussion." Jiraiya nods as he quickly head out to collect the two shinobi. Once Jiraiya leaves Hiruzen turns to Suichi. He motions to a seat across the table from them. "Have a seat...Suichi was it?"

Flashing Minato a sly smile. "Well if you insist I take a seat then...sure. However If its alright with you, I'd like to make my own." Suichi reaches into his pocket and reveals...a seed. Looks of puzzlement and confusion cover the faces of everyone in the room other than Suichi and Minato. Danzo glares at the redhead. "So...you intent to sit on a seed. By all means. Lets see now comfortable that is." His expression changes to one of mocking.

The seed in Suichis hand begins to glow, and moments later he lightly tosses the seed to the ground beside him. He continues to watch the elders as the seed miraculously begins to change. It splits open and the plant within begins to rapidly grow into a large armchair made of roses and thick leaves. The legs were riddled with thorns and penetrate the ground beneath it giving it a solid foundation. "There that should be good enough." He then proceeds to sit in said chair. And makes eye contact with Danzo. "So...there I've shown you how I sit on a seed...however I personally prefer to sit on this version of it. What no reaction? Heh heh heh how disappointing."

Everyone watched with amazement at the sight before them. "Just...just how can this be? How could someone other than the First Hokage be able to use wood style jutsu!" Hiruzen exclaims. Minato stands up as he chuckles a little. "Hiruzen sir? I was just as surprised as you when Suichi first showed me his power. However...he said he doesn't actually know any jutsu which i agree is quite hard to believe. He did also say that he would be willing to explain how its possible to myself and the rest of the council."

Before anyone else could ask or say anything more. "While its true I did agree to explain about my abilities, as well as to assist Minato and Kushina here with the childbirth. I do have one condition...And that is that I need assistance in finding a friend of mine, which Jiraiya already agreed to." Suichi informs them all. "But what I have to say I know that non of you will ever believe me without some means of proving what I say is true. So...lets just wait for them to...ah they're here." Just as Suichi finishes speaking the doors behind him open wide as Jiraiya and two others enter the room.

"So...you couldn't just wait patiently...you just had to show off didn't you Suichi?" A smug grin spreads across Jiraiyas face. "Naturally." The redhead quickly replies without turning around.

Minato proceeds to inform both Shikaku and Inochi about the situation, up to and including Kushinas secret. "So I just have to read this guys mind and see if he's telling the truth? Easy enough." Inochi sits across from Suichi and places a hand upon his forehead. Just as he's preparing the technique Suichi quickly interrupts him. "I have no problem with what you have to do however a word of warning. Don't dive too deep into my mind. I'm sure you'll understand just as soon as you start." With a quick nod Inochi closes his eyes and begins.

Moments after he starts he ends his technique and backs a short distance away. "You...your not even human are you?" Suichi replies with a grim nod. "Yes...I'm not human...at least not in the conventional sense." But rest assured, I mean you all no harm. I merely wish to find my friend and find a way back home. But can we continue with the truth detecting? It is getting quite late."

Inochi nods before he returns to his previous spot. He moves one hand to the side of Suichis face and his other hand back to his forehead.

After a couple hours of interrogation the council finds that he is indeed trustworthy and agrees to him with providing the herbs to assist in the childbirth...however he had to agree to be watched at all times during his stay in Konoha.

"Well you know where I'll be staying so come and get me when the time comes." Suichi gives them a quick bow as he walks away.

Minato pulls his beloved Kushina close. "Well that went better than I thought it would. At least we shouldn't have any problems when its time for Naruto to be born. Now lets get you home." He picks up Kushina and using his teleportation jutsu he takes them home.

Standing on the Hokage Memorial wall a masked man stands overlooking the village. "Not long now...then the Nine-tails will belong to me! Madara Uchiha!"


	2. Chapter 2

First off I want to take this opportunity to point out that after this chapter there will be the occasional time-skip. I will let you all know what point in the story its resumed at.

* * *

Its been a few days since Suichi came to the hidden leaf village. His skills as a skilled herbalist quickly spread throughout the village, as lots of people from off the street started coming up to him seeking help. It became a regular occurrence for Suichi to spend his early mornings out in the forest collecting herbs, then afterwards making remedies for those ill.

Some of the shinobi have come to respect his skills but most could tell that he seemed to be hiding some uncanny abilities. One of the friends he managed to make was Shikaku Nara. On account of their keen intellects they spent many afternoons playing shogi.

"And...that's game. Better luck next time Suichi." Shikaku grins at his new shogi partner.

"Aww and I almost have you too. Well played my friend." Suichi smiles back before adding. "But sadly I have to go. I promised to help the Yamanakas later on by making them a n improved fertilizer for their flowers." Shikaku nods as he watches Suichi stand up as he leaves.

Midway through town he runs into a family from another well known clan of the village. "Greetings Fugaku, and to you as well Mikoto. I hope your having a pleasant day." He bows respectfully to the couple. Mikoto returns the bow as Fugaku just gives him a nod. "Yes we are. Thank you Suichi. We're just out for a stroll with the boys." She motions to the young Uchiha prodigy Itachi beside them as well as the baby sleeping soundly in his brothers protective embrace.

Suichi crouches down in front of the kids and greets them with a friendly smile. "Why hello there Itachi, I trust your taking good care of your little brother?" Itachi nods and returns the smile. "Of course Mr. Suichi. I'd never let anyone harm him." Raising his hand Suichi gently ruffles his hand through Itachis hair playfully. "That good to hear. I'm happy to know he has such a caring brother to look after him." Suichi then gets back up and moves to the side.

"I'm glad to see that you're all well. I hope you have a nice day." Giving them a quick bow before departing.

Mikoto looks down at her sons. "Wasn't it nice to see Mr. Suichi again Itachi? Even though he's only been in the village a short time you really seem to look up to him." Looking up to his mother Itachi smiles and happily replies. "Ya he's nice to everyone he meets. Sure he's not a shinobi...but that doesn't mean I can't look up to him right...Dad?" A small grin flashes across his fathers face. "No that's quite true Itachi. Plus he was good enough to drop off those healing poultices and other remedies at our police station the other day. Anyways lets head back home." The Uchiha family starts heading off.

As Suichi proceeds through the village he finally reaches the Yamanaka's flower store, and immediately heads inside. Upon arriving he greets the family and they spend a good few hours out back having Suichi demonstrate how to prepare this new special brand of fertilizer. Inochi is still a little suspicious about Suichis background however he knows that he isn't a threat either to his family or the village.

Suichi waves goodbye to the family as he departs to his next destination. The Namikaze residence. He finds his way there easily enough as he's already memorized the layout of the village. As he approaches the household he finds that Minato and Kushina are sitting out on the porch waiting for him.

"I apologize if I kept you guys waiting."

"Oh that's fine Suichi. Kushina felt like she needed some fresh air anyways." Minato wraps an arm around his wife as he smiles. Kushina giggles a little before saying anything. "Ya don't worry about it Suichi. Besides we just finished having tea with Mikoto and her adorable sons."

"Really? I saw them a little earlier today...wasn't Fugaku with them as well?" He politely asks.

With a quick nod. "Yes he was...but he had to leave soon after. Some business apparently came up at the station."

"Ah alright then." Suichi takes a seat on the steps, but as he does so Minato gets up. "I'll go prepare some tea."

"Thank you Minato." Suichi gives a small bow as Kushina smiles at her lover.

After a couple of minutes Minato returns and hands out the cups of steaming tea.

Suichi holds the cup close to smell the aroma coming from the tea. "Mmm...orange pekoe tea...my favourite. How did you know?" Ginning at his red haired friend. "Lets just say I had a feeling."

Just as Suichi is about to take a sip the sound of a cup smashing to the ground is heard and attracts both his attention as well as Minatos. The two of them quickly move towards the source of the noise. Kushina was doubled over and in obvious pain. Minato gently picks her up. "Kushina! Are you ok? Whats the matter?"

Kushina screams in pain as she grips her waist. Suichi stays quiet for a moment as he tries to assess the situation. After a few moments he finally speaks up. "Its time...She's going into labour! We have to get her to the thirds wife so she can deliver the baby. And I do mean right now! I've already given Biwako some of my herbs in case this happened. So get going! I'll catch up as soon as I can." He makes a cutting motion letting Minato know that he should get going. With a quick nod both Minato and Kushina vanish.

Suichi turns around and races through the village as fast as he can to the arranged location.

XXXXXXXXXX

A short distance away from the village the third hokages wife is sitting at a table looking over some paperwork. Suddenly Minato appears right in front of them and if that wasn't enough of a surprise, Kushinas screams were getting to the point that they were ear-shattering.

"BIWAKO! KUSHINA'S IN GOING INTO LABOUR!" Minato screams.

The elderly women and her attendants quickly do whats expected of them, Biwako prepares a bed for Kushina as the attendants go and gather everything else that would be soon needed.

Within minutes everything is prepared and Kushina is laying on the bed screaming as Minato is doing his best to ensure her seal stays intact to keep the Nine-tail fox sealed away.

"Aaaarrrggghhh...! It hurts ya know!" Kushina screams at the top of her lungs from the intense pain.

Cringing a little. "Sorry Kushina...I left most of the herbs at home. I only had about a half a handful to give you." Biwako looks Kushina in the eye and adds. "But we both know your strong enough to handle this much pain. And you Minato! Focus on the seal."

"But she's..."

"She'll be fine. Women are strong! Any man would have dropped dead from this level of pain. So just focus on that seal and let us worry about her." Biwako barks at Minato.

XXXXXXXXXX

After racing halfway to the top of the stairs leading up to the summit of the Hokage Monument Suichi starts to slow down. He raises his head and starts sniffing the air around him for a moment. "Hmmm...that's strange...something feels...off." He turns to look at the village before looking in the direction he was heading. "I have a bad feeling about this...ugh I should probably warn Hiruzen sh he can send some of those ANBU to find out whats going on. He starts to turn around but the sound of an explosion stops him.

"What?! Where did that come from...Oh no! It came from up ahead. Ugh forget this." He races to the railing and leaps off. Suichi reaches behind his head and grabs a rose that he kept hidden there and quickly flicks his hand forward as the rose changes shape into a thorny whip. He aims it back at the staircase at a higher level and immediately latches the tip of the whip as high up as he can. Wasting no time he pulls back and flings himself up the rest of the way.

Within moments he reaches the summit and is speechless at the sight before him...there was a gigantic fox could be seen in the distance. _Just what is THAT! I knew that she had a demon fox sealed away within her but...this is just absurd._ "Ugh I've got to get a grip. I have to go help Minato and Kushina."

Following his nose he races the rest of the way at top speed and finds himself at a half destroyed house with Minato lying on the ground outside. "Minato! Are you ok?" Suichi kneels down beside the Fourth and gently helps him into a sitting position. "Ugh...that hurts." He exclaims before noticing that it was Suichi that helped him up. "Oh hey...you finally made it. Sorry but I don't have time to explain but can you please take Naruto to the safehouse I showed you yesterday? I have to go save Kushina!" He passes the infant into Suichis arms before quickly vanishing.

Suichi looks down at the little blond baby resting in his arms as he gets to his feet. "Well...we have our orders...don't we little one?" He flashes the kid a quick smile before he swiftly and as steady as possible, races to the safehouse.

It takes several minutes for him to get there and just as he's about to open the door Suichi hesitates for just a moment before he leaps back. Suddenly the gigantic demonic fox appears directly where he just was. Atop of the monstrosity before him stood Minato holding a bloody Kushina in his arms as he leaps off the fox and lands beside Suichi. "Glad to see you and Naruto are ok. I'm just sorry we had to land so cloes to you guys...this was the only place I could transport us to with my current chakra level..." Suichi hands little Naruto over to him before taking away Kushina. He quickly looks her over before he cringes. "Ugh...I'm sorry but...her vitals are incredibly weak right now. I'm unable to save her..." A couple tears fall from his eyes as he says this.

Kushina coughs up blood before her words finally come out. "I understand...we should focus on resealing the Nine-tails. I'll use my remaining chakra and stop his movement." She coughs up more blood. "Minato...we have to stop him whatever the cost...so...seal him back in me. That way it'll be quite sometime before he can manifest himself back in the world." Suddenly barbed chains sprout from Kushina and quickly wrap themselves around the Nine-tails effectively subduing him.

Minato looks at his wife with sadness. "No...I know your going to hate this but...I have to seal him away within Naruto...the biju balance must be maintained...also...I'll seal away the rest of your chakra inside the seal so you will be able to reunite with Naruto when he's all grown up. But since its impossible for me to seal it all inside him...I'll seal away the other half using the Reaper Death seal and take him with me to the underworld."

Suichi looks from one to the other with disbelief from what hes heard. "You guys can't possibly be serious? I mean your seriously planning on sealing this creature within your own son. Not just that you plan on leaving him alone in this world?" Pausing for a moment to catch his breath. "Minato why not just seal it within me? You shouldn't make your son have to suffer that kind of burden."

"The thought did cross my mind...however...this method of sealing is only used between the biju and humans. And from what you've told us, your not even human so it won't work. But I do appreciate the thought...also I hate to do this to you but...can you please raise Naruto for us?" Minato looks at Suichi with a look of desperation across his face.

Looking from Minato and Kushina his gaze drifts to the baby between them. "You honestly want me to raise him?" The couple before him nod.

"...Ok...Ok fine I'll raise him. He'll be well looked after, that you can be assured of." Suichi looks up and glares at the beast. "I'll use my plants to help hold him down while you do this." He quickly focuses most of the energy in his body as all the surrounding trees and plants suddenly increase in size and wrap themselves around the fox making it impossible for it to budge. "There...do it." After saying those words Suichi moves to the edge of the barrier of chains Kushina made.

A small group of shinobi including the Third Hokage suddenly appear at the barriers edge close to Suichi. They all watch as the beast is sealed within Naruto and as his parents die moments after.

Suichi explains the situation to Hiruzen as they go to collect the bodies as well as the baby.

"So...Minato sealed the Nine-tails within his son to save the village...not only that he also asked you to care for the boy?" Hiruzen quietly asks ."Ya that's the truth...Also I have to say that I've never seen anyone besides an old dear friend of mine so willing to sacrifice his own life for the sake of others as I've seen here today...I do hope you will approve of me raising the boy sir."

With a slow nod before Hiruzen replies with. "The rest of the council probably won't approve... however since that was Minatos last wish along with the hope that Naruto will be seen as a hero for being the beasts jailer...I will do whatever it takes to fulfil it."

With a light sigh Suichi looks off in the direction of the village. "I guess this means I have to find a place to live now. I'd prefer it if we could live near the eastern edge of the village. I have a feeling that the villagers probably won't approve of Narutos...condition. I will actually have a far easier time protecting him if we live there close to the forest." He glances at the Third as he says this. Hiruzen groans a little. "That is a good point. Despite our best efforts the villagers will probably despise him. But there is one other thing I can do to help him. That's by issuing a decree forbidding anyone from speaking of whats happened."

"Yes that would be helpful. Well I should probably go pick out a spot to build my...I mean our new home. Best of luck sir." Suichi smiles at Naruto then turns to Hiruzen and gives him a quick bow before he disappears off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Years later

The sun was just rising off in the distance. A lone red haired man was just waking up to a brand new day. All the while thinking how peaceful it was. Suddenly the bedroom door flies open and a little yellow blur speeds towards the bed. Wasting no time the blur leaps into the air and land right on the redheads lap.

"Ugh...A little warning next time, alright...Naruto?" The redhead says before he lets out a low groan as he tries to make better sense of his current surroundings. The child in his lap quickly starts bouncing around the bed as he begins to cheer. "Yay! Your finally awake Uncle Suichi!" The blond momentarily slows down and stares at Suichi with sparkling blue eyes full of hope. "Do you know what today is...right Uncle?"

Suichi grins a little before switching his expression to one of fake cluelessness. "Hmm...today? It looks to be a day like any other Naruto. Is something going on today?" The eager boy recoils in apparent horror and accidentally falls off the bed with a thud. Moments later he gets up and looks at Suichi with a sad expression splashed across his face. "WHAT?! Don't tell me you actually forgot what today is?" The little boy stands there looking sad and dejected as he looks on at his guardian.

A laugh from Suichi quickly breaks the silence. "Looks like i got you Naruto. Did you really think I would forget that today was your birthday? Na not a chance!" Suichi grins at the now happy boy in front of him. "Now just let me get dressed and I'll make you your favourite food."

Naruto starts to drool a little as he leans forward with anticipation. "Your gonna make me Ramen for breakfast?! YAY!" after he speaks those words he starts to do a little happy dance.

"Hehe yes Naruto, I'll make you Ramen. However it will have veggies in it since that's the only way I have to get you to eat your greens. Then we will have your Birthday party in the afternoon. And yes before you ask. I made sure to invite your friends." Suichi says to Naruto as he begins to change into a dark green kimono.

In the kitchen Naruto is fidgeting in his seat for the arrival of his beloved ramen which he strongly believes is the most delicious food in the entire world. After the wait he is finally rewarded for his patience with a steaming bowl of ramen. After Naruto slurps up the last noodle he looks at Suichi. He holds his bowl out in front of him and begs for another helping.

"Here you go Naruto, the last of this mornings ramen." Suichi pours the remaining ramen into Narutos outstretched bowl. Once he finishes he proceeds to start washing the dishes. "Huh? Umm...Uncle Suichi? How come your doing the dishes? Isn't that my job?" Naruto asks as he walks over to the sink with his empty bowl.

With a Cheerful smile Suichi respond. "Well it is your Birthday today Naruto. So I figured you could have the day off and not do your chores...but for today only." Naruto gives a cheer as he gives Suichi a big hug to show his affection. But just as Naruto is about to race out of the room he comes to a stop and looks back at his guardian. "Umm...Uncle? I was wondering..."

Suichi looks back at Naruto. "Yes? What is it?" Naruto starts to fidget a little as he tries to find the right words. "Well...you said when I'm older you'd tell me who my parents were...and well...I'm older now." He looks up at Suichi with a look of longing.

Sighing a little. "I'm sorry Naruto. I did say I'd tell you when your older...however its still too soon. I promise to tell you when the time is right." A frown crosses his face as he says these words to the little boy. "Also have you decided on whether or not your going to become a shinobi like your parents? Because if you do the I will enroll you in the academy in a couple years."

Naruto just shakes his head. "No...I don't think its right for me."

"Well its up to you, but remember you don't have much time left to decide." Suichi finishes putting away the dishes as he walks over to Naruto. "Just remember that no matter the path you take, myself as well as your parents would be proud of you." He places his hand on Narutos head and pats him affectionately.

"I know." Naruto says as he stands there enjoying the act of affection.

The sound of someone knocking on the door catches their attention. "Do you mind getting the door Naruto?" Suichi asks and to which Naruto nods then heads off in the direction of the door. Moments later Naruto calls out. "Hey Uncle, some white haired pervy looking guy is here. And he's asking for you." Hearing that comment Suichi shakes his head as he starts walking towards the door. _Jiraiya you lummox...Why is it that after five whole years you finally come around and see your godson._

"Just what are you calling a perv you little brat! I am the Gallant Jiraiya! Sage of the Mount Myoboku toads." As Jiraiya says this he begins to go into a number of poses. "...pervy sage weirdo..." Naruto simply states.

Just as the old man is about to scold Naruto, Suichi interrupts him. "Now now Jiraiya...or should I say...Pervy Sage?" He grins mischievously as Jiraiya groans in annoyment. "Anyways...is that really the way you should be talking to your godson...especially on his 5th birthday?"

Jiraiya just stands there speechless as he looks back and forth from Naruto to Suichi. "My...godson? You mean this brat is Minatos kid?" Once Naruto realizes that the old man in front of him knew who his dad was he eagerly closes the distance between them. "You know who my mom and dad are? Please you have to tell me!" Little Naruto grabs fistfuls of the older shinobis clothes and pulls on them lightly trying to get his attention.

"Suichi...If he is Minatos kid then why haven't you told him? Kid your father was the F..." Suichi forces his hand over Jiraiyas mouth effectively silencing him. "Jiraiya...there's a reason I haven't told him those details...Just think about it.. His dad has many enemies...and many of them are powerful. So its not wise to allow anyone know! Especially since Naruto has no interest in becoming a shinobi and won't be able to defend himself." Suichi glares at Jiraiya with a hint of malice in his eyes.

A few minutes of silence go by before Jiraiya gently moves Suichis hand away from his mouth. "Good point. Sorry kid but if that's what Suic...WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS NO INTEREST IN BECOMING A SHINOBI?! ANSWER ME KURAMA!" The white haired shinobi forces himself past Naruto and instantly grabs Suichi by he collar of his kimono.

With a calm and passive tone Suichi proceeds to explain. "Its just as I said Jiraiya...Naruto told me he doesn't want to become a shinobi...also if I recall I made it very clear five years ago that you were to refer to me as Suichi." The two glared at one another for what seemed like hours.

"Kurama? Whats a Kurama?" A soft voice asks. The two adults who were practically at one another throats look down at the small boy who they had only just now remembered was there. "Umm... well you see...Oh look Naruto some of your guests are arriving early." Suichi points in the direction behind the hulking figure that was Jiraiya towards a trio that were walking up to the house. The newest arrivals quickly catch Narutos attention and he races towards this friends Shikamaru and Choji being escorted by Shikaku.

With the young blonds attention quite diverted Suichi lets out a quick sigh of relief. _Well it looks like I barely dodged that bullet._ "Greeting Shikaku. I'm glad to see you and the boys could make it." Suichi proceeds to walk towards the newcomers with open arms.

"Its no trouble at all Suichi. I really thought that we'd be the first ones here. But I guess that old man beat us to the punch." Shikaku looks past Suichi at the old man standing in the doorway. _Hmm...isn't that...yes...yes it certainly looks like Lord Jiraiya! But what is he doing here?_ "Umm Suichi...just what is the sanin Jiraiya doing here?"

Suichi waves his hand back and forth. "Oh he just stopped by to say hello is all." Then he leans forward a little and whisperers something else. "Jiraiya happens to be Narutos godfather, even though this is their first meeting."

Shikakus eyes grow wide as he takes in that information. He doesn't say anything more on the matter he just nods in acknowledgement. "So I take it you still haven't told him anything about his heritage on account of the implications that might arise should it get out?"

"Your as astute as always Shikaku." Suichi turns to the young boys who were talking out close to the street. "Naruto. Why don't you kids head out back and play?" Naruto turns and nods. The boys quickly head through the house to get to the backyard.

Once the kids were gone the three adults headed into the living room. As soon as they were seated Shikaku turns to Suichi as he places a hand to the back of his own head. "One of the reasons we came so early was because Lord Hokage wanted me to pass on this request. As troublesome it is but would you become a shinobi of the village." He rubs the back of his head as he awaits Suichis response.

Suichi lets out a drawn-out sigh before replying. "Sorry but I will not. As he knows very well the only reason I'm still in this village is because I have to raise Naruto. Not only that I've been waiting for a certain someone to bring me some information...know anything about that...Jiraiya?" He gazes in the direction of the long haired man who was laying back on the couch.

"Oh...that's right. The reason I'm here is to let you know that someone matching your friends discription was sighted somewhere down in the Land of Water...not too far from Kiragakura. Also known as the Village of Bloody Mist." Jiraiya responds as his eyes focus on Suichi as he tires to read whats going on in his mind by his facial reactions

Much to his surprise, Suichi remains stone-faced as he listens to Jiraiya. "So...The land of Water is it? As much as I want to find Hiei I can't just leave Naruto." Suichi brings his hands together and rests his chin on them. _What am I going to do? It took five whole years to get any information on Hiei and his whereabouts. I can't just...wait..what if I.._ Suichis thought process was interrupted from hearing Shikaku tell him someone was at the door. "Huh? Oh sorry I'll be right back." He gets up and makes his way to the door.

After a few hours all of Narutos friends have arrived. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table as they wait for Naruto to blow out the candles on his cake. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi were all there and clapped when Naruto managed to blow them all out. Each of them congratulating an ecstatic Naruto.

"Hehehe thanks everyone. I'm happy you all managed to make it." Naruto exclaims.

The gifts he recieve vary. Flowers and seeds from Ino. Chips and other snacks from Choji. A Shogi set from Shikamaru. A set of books on Taijutsu and other Martial Arts from Hinata. A dozen coupons for Ichiraku Ramen from Sasuke. A couple scrolls on Ninjutsu from Itachi.

Naruto thanks his friends for their gifts. Just as he finishes thanking them a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns and looks to see that the hand belongs to Jiraiya. "Well Naruto...I hate to say this but since I was unaware it was your birthday the only thing I can give you at this time is a promise. A promise to personally teach and train you if and when you choose to be a shinobi." Everyone is the room gasps in surprise that such a legendary man was willing to train him.

The birthday boy notices everyone surprise and realizes the old perv in front of hm may be more than he seems to be. "Umm...OK...sounds good godfather." Now if the fact that Jiraiya was willing to teach him came as a light shock then the bombshell about him being Narutos Godfather was like an explosion. The multitude of questions Naruto was bombarded with started to take its toll as his eyes begin to swirl before he finally falls back unconcious.

Once Naruto finally wakes up he finds that everyone else has left besides Suichi and Jiraiya. "Well...it seems your finally awake Naruto." Suichi smiles at the blond.

"Ya...umm...where is everyone?"

"Everyone went home soon after you collapsed. At least now I can give you my gift." Suichi passes a wrapped box towards Naruto. Who eagerly opens it to find a dark blue kimono with a note on it. Once Naruto notices the note he picks it up and tries to read it. "Happy...Birthday...Naruto..." He struggles to read the entire thing.

"It says. Happy Birthday Naruto. I hope your day was as exciting as you hoped for. My gift consists of this kimono your parents wanted you to have when you got older. Apparently it belonged to your father when he was your age. As well as a trip down south for you me and Jiraiya to a hot springs We leave in the morning." Suichi reads off the letter for Naruto. As he does so Jiraiya glares at Suichi for forcing him to come along. But once he hears the part about the hot springs he gets a nosebleed and pats Suichi on the back hard. "Yes! Do you hear that Naruto? We're going to a hot springs! There we can bond, relax...see some pretty girls mmm."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was only just starting to rise and paint the village in a light orange and yellow tint. There was no one on the streets or moving other then the occasional guard patrolling the village.

Three people start to make their way from a home in the eastern corner of the village. Those three are tall redhead Suichi, the young blonde Naruto as well as the white shaggy haired Jiraiya. The youngest among them still appeared quite drowsy. The two adults however were quite awake and alert as they made their way through the village.

The trio walk just to the outskirts of the village to find a carriage waiting for them. "Here we are Naruto. This way you can sleep most of the way." Suichi looks with a kind expression to the little boy between himself and Jiraiya. Naruto attempts to stifle a yawn before he tries to reply. "...Thanks Uncle...good to...know..." The blond boys eyes start to flutter as he fights to keep them open.

Jiraiya gently lifts the boy into the carriage before getting in himself. Suichi walks to the front of the carriage to have a quick chat with the driver. As soon as the three of them are seated their journey to the land of water gets underway. Suichi and Naruto sat closer to the front of the carriage and Jiraiya sat across from them. Naruto was quick to fall asleep and as soon as he did Jiraiya looks towards Suichi with a serious expression on his face.

"Suichi. I want to know what your thinking. Just why is it we're going so close to Kiragakure? Your reasoning can't simply be because your friend Hiei being spotted near that village." He keeps his eyes fixed on Suichi as he awaits a response. Suichi lets out a sigh before saying anything. "Mostly its because Hiei is there and I must get ahold of him. Secondly the only reason I'm willing to bring Naruto along is because we can both keep an eye on him. Also if we do come under attack I want you to get Naruto out of there while I hold the enemy back."

Jiraiyas eyes widen as he hears that decleration. "You will hold them back? Just how do you plan to accomplish that?"

His gaze lingers on Narutos sleeping form before resuming eye contact with Jiraiya. "As you are no doubt aware...I'm not quite human, and as such I'm more than capable of defending myself!" Suichi looks away before quietly whispering to himself. "I just wonder if I'm still even capable of transforming?"

Jiraiya eye twitches slightly as he somehow managed to hear the last part that was said. "Transform? Just what do you mean by that Kurama? I think its about time you tell me just what you really are!" He continues to glare at the red head before him while being careful to keeping his voice low.

Once Suichi hears those words he silently curses himself for actually speaking those words. "Hmmm I don't know if I should. Even if i do tell you, that doesn't mean you'll even come close to believing my story." He looks back towards Jiraiya as his voice takes on a hint of sadness. "Also... among what your asking me to reveal.. there's many things I've done that I'm not proud of. But how about this...before this journey is over...you will know of my story...but no one else can ever know. I mean it Jiraiya!"

The white haired old man nods and motions him to continue.

"What I will tell you is this...I'm far older than you think I am."

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow. "Just how old are you then? 20? 30? 40? Or are you 50?" He cocks a grin as he listens intently.

After a long pause Suichi finally responds. "Not even close...In reality...I've lived about a few thousand years... But in this human form...I've only been around not even 20 years." Jiraiya looses his cocky grin and just goes dead silent as he tries to contemplate what he just heard. "Are...Are you serious? How is that even possible? And what did you mean by in this human form? Just what are you?"

Suichi slowly shakes his head. "If you must know...I was born as a demon. But remember this. Not all demons are evil by nature, and in these years I've come to enjoy this time I've spent in the human realm as well as make friends. So I have no intention of harming innocent people...unless I absolutely must." He then places a hand and gently strokes Narutos head.

Needless to say Jiraiya was completely baffled at this. "You...your a demon? Just how strong are you?"

Suichi looks upward for a moment to think. "One way to explain it would be like this. Lets say a normal human as in a non-combatant would be as strong as a lower D-class demon. Genin would be the equivalent of an upper D-lower C-class. Chunin would be mid C to upper B-class. Jonin may be about as strong as an lower to mid A-class. You...I would say your about a lower S-class in strength and skill. And from what I saw 5 years ago...I would classify the Nine-tailed fox to be an Upper to Special S-class demon at the very least. As for me...I at the moment I'd say...upper A-class to lower S-class. But if I were about to transform again...then I'd be a about a mid to Upper S-class at most." He takes a deep breath once he finishes speaking.

"But let me guess...that's only a gauge of skill and strength. Not quite including personal tactics and other stratagems. Am I right?" Jiraiya asks and gets a simple nod from the red head.

"Except in my case though. For me I included the calculations of my own tactics in my personal ranking. Now lets end this topic for the time being." Once Suichi finishes saying this he then proceeds to look out the window.

After a several hours of travelling first by carriage then by boat the trio finally make landfall on the northern coast of the Land of Water. The village before them was known as Enka Town. The land around them as well as the buildings in town were covered in snow. A thin layer of frost covered the windows.

"Brr its cold here." Naruto stated as his teeth chattered. He moves closer to Suichi in hopes of being comforted.

The tall red haired man smiles as he removes his jacket and places it over Narutos shoulders. "I hope that's better Naruto." The little boy nods as he looks up at his guardian. "Thanks Uncle."

Suichi glances over to Jiraiya. "Why don't you find us the nearest Hot Springs? Me and Naruto will go and check in at the Inn. Can you meet us there?" The entire time he knows very well what Jiraiya would do unsupervised near a Hot Spring. However the Sanin knows just what he's truely being asked to check out the area for any possible enemies as well as escape routes from town in case anything were to happen.

The Sannin Jiraiya merely nods before he casually makes his way through town.

"Well shall we go Naruto?"

Young Naruto looks up and nods. He wastes no time in taking Suichis hand before they start to make their way through town to find their Inn. Given the size of the town it doesn't take them long to reach their destination. Once they arrive at their hotel room they proceed to put away some of their belongings as they await Jiraiyas return.

Within an hour or so Jiraiya walks into the room, with a perverted grin plastered across his face "Hey guys I 'm happy to report that this Inn we're staying at just so happens to have a Hot Spring...mmm its even a mixed bath! Man you sure know how to pick good places to stay Suichi." He happily pats Suichi on the back.

Once Jiraiya finishes speaking Suichi face-palms. "Jiraiya...I admit that I was aware this place had a spring...however since its that kind I think it would be best if we." Wasting no time Jiraiya covers Suichis mouth and effectively keeps him from speaking. "There are no buts Suichi. We're going in this Spring since its the most...conveniently located." He refuses to move his hand until Suichi finally nods.

"That settles that! Come now Naruto lets go and relax." He grabs Narutos hand and starts to walk away with him, but stops as they reach the door. "You coming Suichi?"

"It would be best if I do...even if its only to keep you from traumatizing poor Naruto." Suichi states before he gets up to follow them.

It doesn't take too long for them to all get to the spring they find that there's no one else in there. Suichi sighs in relief before getting in.

"The...there's no bathing beauties..." Jiraiya just stands by the entrance and fumes to himself.

Suichi looks back and grins. "You better get in Jiraiya...or you'll catch a cold."

Jiraiya pouts as he reluctantly gets in. However he only stays in for about half an hour before getting out. "I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight...see you guys in the morning." The Sannin quickly departs.

After soaking for about an hour, they hear someone else coming. The door leading to the springs open to reveal a women who appeared to be in her early 20s with long blue hair and purple eyes followed by a 6-7 year old child with short blue-green coloured hair. Both newcomers had a towel wrapped completely around themselves. However the only one who notices them come in is Naruto who's submerged up to his head. Suichi had his back to the door with his eyes closed as he soaks.

"Well here we are Hyoka. Now we can just sit back, relax and...hey we're not the only ones in here tonight! That's good the more the merrier!" The blue haired woman says to her companion as she leads the way to the spring.

The child companion looks around the spring with a sad look. "Do we really have to come here Botan? I told you I didn't want to."

The newly named blue haired woman now known as Botan looks at the child called Hyoka. "Oh come now dear. I assure you that you need this. Especially after you finding your home in such a state..." She then proceeds to give the child a big hug.

The child slowly gets into the spring and is quickly joined by Botan. "See now dear. Doesn't this feel better?" Once Hyoka nods does Botan turn towards the others in the spring.

She turns towards the red head. "You have such lovely hair. It does remind me of an old friend of mine back from where I'm from." Botan smiles warmly as she waits for a response.

"I'd Imagine so...since it has been about 6 years since you last saw him...isn't that right Botan?" The red head asks with a small grin on his face.

Botan looks quite puzzled from hearing that response. _Huh? What does she mean by that?_ "Umm... miss? Sorry but how do you know how long my friend has been missing for? What would make you think that?"

The Suichi turns towards Botan. "Sorry its because that's how long I've been here." He looks directly into Botans eyes as he waits for the girl to put the pieces together.

_This is weird. If I didn't know any better I'd swear I've met her before...wait...could it be?_ Botan moves a bit closer as she looks the person sitting before her over. Her eyes go wide as she manages to put two and two together. The blue haired woman wastes no time and pounces on the red head. "KURAMA! OH MY GOD IS IT REALLY YOU?!" She rubs her face against Suichis in an overly friendly manner as she holds him tightly not realizing that her bosom was pressed tightly against the side of his face.

"Umm...Botan? It is nice to see you again however...have you forgotten that we're currently naked...and there are children nearby." Suichi quickly says as he tries to keep his head above the water. It takes a few moments for the words to sink in before Botan quickly releases him and moves a short distance away. She coughs into her hand as her face turns beet red. "Sorry about that Kurama...I don't know what came over me..."

As Botan tries to calm herself down, Naruto moves closer to the two. "Umm...Uncle Suichi? Why is it that both the pervy sage and this lady keep calling you Kurama?" The young boy looks from one adult to the other as he tries to make sense of whats going on.

"Uh...Kurama? Who's the kid? Also why is he calling you Uncle?" Botan asks as she raises an eyebrow questioningly.

Suichi just shrugs. "I kinda adopted him as a promise to his late parents. And the same could be said of you." He gestures to the child beside Botan.

"Oh you mean Hyoka? I found Hyoka wandering around town a couple of days ago. I offered to escort the child back home, however...Once we reached the house a terrifying sight awaited us. We found the childs parents murdered. Not only that the inside of the house was completely frozen with large shards of ice sticking out...whatever happened there was gruesome." Botan shivers as she recalls the sight.

"After that 'visit' I make a promise to help the child find a new home...however it hasn't been easy. Most people seem to hate even being around us...as for why I don't know." Botan lifts her hands up to either side as she shrugs. She then closes her eyes as she tries to figure out what to do.

After a pause Hyoka speaks up. "I told you...I can take care of myself." The child looks up and glares at Suichi. "Also just why are you so friendly with her? She looks so incredibly frail its pathetic!" Hyoka practically spits out the last word.

Botan looks confused for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter, Suichi on the other hand looks away with an annoyed expression on his face along with a tinge of pink to his cheeks. A look of anger covers Hyokas face from watching Botan start to cry from laughing so much. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Hyoka yells at Botan.

Once Botan manages to calm down enough to speak she looks directly at Hyoka. "Oh dear..its actually quite simple... 1. Kurama is actually a guy. 2. He's actually a lot stronger than he looks...trust me on that. And 3. He's actually a brilliant tactician!"

Hyokas mouth drops in disbelief. "Huh? Seriously?...Na you have to be lying...she..I mean HE can't be that strong...I'm sure even I could beat him!" Hyoka points a finger in Suichis direction.

Upon hearing that Suichi just chuckles and is quickly yelled at by the frustrated Hyoka. He stops chuckling and looks at Hyoka. "Appearances can be deceiving. You should always remember that... you should as well Naruto." The blond simply nods as he moves closer to his guardian for protection should Hyoka choose to attack.

But before anyone can say or do anything more, the door to the Springs burst open revealing a panting Jiraiya. He glares at Suichi. "What gives Kurama! Soon after I leave this hottie comes in and is almost immedietly all over you! WHAT THE HELL! It should be ME that hottie is all over!" He yells at Suichi as he pants and shakes with a mix of rage and disbelief.

"Jiraiya...this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Botan. And I can assure you the only reason that happened is because its been many years since we last saw one another." Suichi explains. He waits for Jiraiya to calm down but before he get the chance Botan manages to fling a fair sized rock at him and it makes direct contact with his head. However he isn't flung back. He just stood there and took the blow and seemingly didn't even notice it.

The Sannin looks around the spring to notice another kid. He takes a deep breath before saying anything else. "So Suichi...Just what's up with that little boy over there?" He points to Hyoka.

Before Suichi can say anything, Hyoka gets out of the spring and casually walks over to Jiraiya and stops just in front of him. They make eye contact. Once they do Jiraiya grins at the kid. "What's the matter brat?"

Once those words leave his mouth does Hyoka immediately slug him hard right between the legs. The older man quickly brings his hands towards the impacted spot as he drops to his knees. He groans in pain. Hyoka then grabs him by his white hair and forces the Sannin to look up. "I...am...not...A BOY YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!" She venomously hisses at him.

Naruto takes the opportunity to cling to Suichi as he tries to make himself as small as possible. Botan grins and laughs a little at the sight before them. "Well done Hyoka! I guess all he really needed was a good shot to the family jewels!"

Suichi shakes his head. "Botan. We might as well finish our conversation back up in our room. We'll get out first and I'll take this big oaf with me. Also we're in room 16." Suichi gets out and is quickly accompanied by a scared Naruto.

Later on in the evening the group are now sitting in Suichi and Jiraiyas room with the old man sitting far from the two ladies.

Suichi takes the opportunity to explain his situation to Botan while leaving certain details out. Namely about Narutos parents as well as the location of the Nine-tailed Fox. He also decides its the best time to explain a bit about his past to get Jiraiya off his back. But not the entire story of his past. Namely the fact about him being a legendary Bandit, or as a cruel and ruthless fighter.

"So that's what has happened since I came to this world. Also Naruto? The reason they call me Kurama is just because its a nickname I picked up awhile ago." Suichi explains. Both Naruto and Hyoka were speechless from what they just heard. On one hand Naruto was amazed and believed Suichis every word. And on the other hand Hyoka didn't believe anything he said since he looked like a weakling and she didn't have any faith in him.

"Also Botan? You did say that you were looking for someone to adopt Hyoka here. Isn't that right?" Suichi asks and is replied with a simple nod from Botan. "Well in that case I can raise her until she's old enough to take care of herself. Me and Naruto have a nice home in a large village just to the North-East of here. There's plenty of room for more."

Hyoka jumps up and yells at Suichi. "I told you guys that I can look after myself. God don't you guys know how to fucking listen!" He just sits there and calmly takes her verbal abuse. Once she manages to stop yelling he continues. "Hyoka. If you do choose to come with us then I can enrol you in this shinobi academy. And due to this villages laws. Once you become a genin you are an adult in their eyes. So you will then have a means of taking care of yourself and a place to live in until then. Isn't that a good deal?"

She goes dead silent as she takes this all in. "So you mean...you'd take care of me till I graduate and then if I choose to, I can move out?...Just like that?" Suichi smiles and nods. "Yes just like that."

She remains silent for a few more minutes before saying more. "Ok...I agree...However! I want to bring a friend with me. His clan has been planning on revolting by attacking Kirigakura! I know my friend is strong...but...that's too much! I don't want my only friend to die." As she say this to Suichi he notices that she's starting to cry. He gets up and places a hand on her head. "Alright...I agree to that condition... So how long till that clan attacks?" Hyoka turns her head and brushes away a tear. "Tomorrow morning." She quietly says.

A few moments of silence go by before Suichi turns to Jiraiya. "Look after Naruto while I'm gone." Jiraiya sees a look of determination across Suichis face. He then nods. "Got it. But wouldn't it be better if I went?"

Suichi goes into the washroom to change. "Maybe...however Hyoka asked me to help her friend. So that's just what I'm going to do." When he returns to the room he's wearing a black sleeveless Chinese-style martial arts outfit with a white sash. "And I always honour my promises. Now where can I find this clan?"

Hyoka shakes her head. "You can't be serious...I mean I'm glad you were willing to let my friend come along to that village...but you don't stand a chance by yourself!" AS she says this Naruto races over and wraps his arms around Suichis leg. "No don't go! I can't lose you too Uncle!" Tears race down his face as he looks up at his guardian.

Suichi just stands there a moment. "Jiraiya." Is all he says. And the man mentioned walks over and gently pulls Naruto away. "I got him. Don't worry he's safe with me. But Kurama...you better not die."

Suichi merely nods and motions for Hyoka to follow him. She reluctantly does with her head hanging low. _Oh great...just great Now because of me that kid in there will lose his Uncle...in addition to having already lost his parent._ Once they reach the entrance to the Inn she comes to a stop. "Stop...You have no hope of beating them! I mean they're..." Is all she can say before Suichi crouches down in front of her and gently strokes her cheek. "Have faith in me. I promise you that before the sun sets tomorrow you and your friend will be together and we all resume our travels together...as a family!" His kind and gentle smile along with his words are too much for her to bear. She breaks down in tears as he picks her up. He slowly begins walking towards the edge of town as he listens to her directions as she continue to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work as well as been more focused on another fic for the past month. I'll try to update whenever I get the time to. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning two people were approaching a large rock formation sitting in the middle of a meadow.

"Is this the place Hyoka?" Suichi asks.

Hyoka nods as she looks at the cavern carved into the rock formation. "Ya. It is."

Suichi looks at the cavern for a moment. "Hyoka. No matter what happens. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid and just stay here."

Hyoka remains silent as her gaze drifts over to Suichi standing beside her. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on first asking them to release your friend. However from what you told me about this clan..I have a feeling that they will refuse...and probably outright attack me." Hyoka turns away and her face is covered in darkness however Suichi smiles and places a hand on her shoulder before continuing. "Don't worry. I can handle it."

Suichi lets go of her shoulder and starts to walk forward towards the cave entrance. Hyoka watches as the red haired man walks towards the cave which she assumes will be his grave. '_Why. Why did I have to get him involved in this? Now he's going to die because of _me!' She thinks to herself as she turns her head to avoid watching the potential bloodbath.

"Don't look away Hyoka. I will succeed in rescuing your friend." Suichi flatly states as he makes his way. He gives her a quick thumbs up. "And that's a promise so have some faith in me."

It doesn't take long for him to reach the entrance. But once he does a large group of people start to exit and appear to be surprised at the sight of Suichi. A tall man walks to the front of the group. He has long black hair combed into a zig-zag pattern on top and the rest was tied to either side of his head in what would appear to be two gold bands, with two red dots resting just above his savage looking eyes.

"Just who the hell are you?" The man asks with a demanding tone. "And just why the fuck are you here?"

Suichi merely smiles at the man standing before him. He moves one hand in front of him before giving small bow. "I go by many names but you may call me Kurama. And as for why I'm standing before you is because I'm here for one specific purpose. And that purpose is to have you release the child you've kept imprisoned in that cave."

Every member of the clan goes silent for a short while before they all burst into laughter. All but one of them however. The one who remains silent is the mad standing before Suichi and continues to glare at him.

"Very funny. I have to assume that you either have an army hidden to support you, otherwise I'd have to assume your an idiot." He signals for a couple guys to take care of him. "And around here...idiots and fools will die!"

The small group charge at Suichi with their swords and other weapons drawn. By the time they close in around him all Suichi does is crack a small grin.

The clan leader smiles at the sight of his men charging at the red head. However he quickly looses the grin as a large spray of blood surrounds his men and a bloody mist descends. Once the blood mist fades away everyones jaws drop at the sight before them. The one who gave his name as Kurama was standing in the middle of a circle of blood and dismembered corpses that used to belong to his men.

"I figured that if you were going to try and kill me, that you would have at least used some competent men and not weaklings like them." Suichi says.

The clan leaders eyes go as red as the blood currently splattered all over the ground. "You guys were pathetic! And you had the nerve to call yourselves Kaguyas!" The man venomously says. I guess we have to get serious with you now." A group of six race towards Suichi with their eyes all focused intently on him.

Suichi just calmly stands there watching them quickly approaching him. Once they get closer he notices something white protruding from various parts of their bodies. '_Hmm...just what kind of abilities do these guys have.'_

XxX Back at the Hotel a few hours ago XxX

Botan had just finished tucking Naruto into bed as Jiraiya was watching the outlines of Kurana and Hyoka disappear into the forest. "Well they're gone now."

Botan gently shuts the door to the room she just left, then she slowly makes her way over to a small couch that was in their room which she then lays back on. "Its been a very long time since I've had to take care of such a young kid." She says in an exhausted tone.

Jiraiya looks over at her with a grin plastered over his face. "Whos kid was it you had to take care of last? Was it yours and Kuramas?"

She straightens her back and her eyes open wide. "Are you kidding me? No! I've known Kurama for a great many years but we're never been more than just friends. And as for the last time I had to take care of a kid was because of my job. Its always so sad having to bring a childs soul back over to the Spirit World."

"Huh? What do you mean the Spirit World?...Just what kind of job did you have that involves souls?" Jiraiya cautiously asks.

"Hmm...Well I know you won't believe me but fine I'll tell you. "My job is that of the Grim Reaper." Botan says in a cheery voice but Jiraiya looks at her with a confused look plastered over his face. "A what?" He asks.

Botan facepalms for a moment before regaining her composure. "Ok lets see...how to describe this. Well I ferry souls of those who have died back to the Spirit World where they will find a place for them in the afterlife. I guess in your culture I would be whats referred to as a Shinigami."

His eyes go wide as he listens to Botan. "Are you seriously telling me that your a freaking Shinigami? If so then your the prettiest one I've ever seen." Jiraiya says as he tries to keep himself from going into ero-mode. _'Must. Not. Touch. Shinigami. But. She's just soo cute!'_

Upon seeing the fingers on his hands start twitching she materializes her ore to defend herself in case he tries anything.

However as they were distracted with Jiraiya fighting against his urges and Botan solely focused on keeping a close eye on the pervert in front of her, neither notice as Naruto quietly manages to sneak out of the room. And once getting out of the hotel he does his best to stay downwind of his guardian so he has a better chance of following.

XxX Back at the Kaguyas cavern XxX

Kurama just stands there and intently watching the approaching opponents. 'Just how do they intend to take me on? As far as I can tell they don't have any weapons on them and no martial arts skills.' He wonders as they get closer and closer.

It doesn't take the squad too long to reach Suichis location. The closest thrusts his fist towards Suichis face but is he easily turns to the side and avoids the blow. But much to Suichis surprise out the guys arm bones suddenly force their way through the skin and manages to slice into the side of his neck but thankfully misses the artery by a few millimetres.

Suichi quickly realizes that these guys are much different from the ones he easily killed earlier. That and the face that they seemed to be proficient in close quarters combat. _'That was quite surprising. That was a slight tactical error on my part however they won't catch me off guard like that again.'_

The Kaguyas leader was smugly watching as Suichis expression changed to overly cautious. As he watches the fight the sound of some bushes rustling and sticks breaking catches everyone attention.

They all look over to the source of the sound and see that a young blond boy was caught in the bushes.

Young Hyoka looks over to see that Naruto had somehow managed to follow them as well as catch the Kaguyas attention since a couple start to race over there to kill the defenceless kid. "No brat get out of here!" She exclaims in fright and races over to try and get him loose.

_'Not good! Oh Naruto why did you follow us?'_ Suichi thinks to himself as he dashes off at full speed to protect the kids.

Naruto just stands there with his clothes stuck to the bushes he was crawling through as he watches a couple of the pale men currently running towards him all wielding strange weapons in the shape of a sword. He lets out a loud scream as Hyoka forcibly pulls him out of the bush tearing some of his clothes in the process. Realizing that there isn't nearly enough time for either of them to get away she pulls Naruto on close and adjusts her position so she's using her body to shield Naruto. The two of them let out a loud scream as they aussume that their end is near.

A few precious moments go by and strangely enough they're both fine. Hyoka slowly opens her eyes and looks back in the direction of where the Kaguyas were coming at them to see that someone was standing between them. Someone with white blades protruding from various parts of his body but mostly through his stomach. Hyoka opens her mouth in horror as she slowly turns her gaze upwards to see a familiar head of vibrant red hair.

"No...please not again. Please don't die. Kurama." She weakly begs.

Once she utters the name Kurama, Narutos eyes go wide and he looks up to see the heavily wounded body of his friend and guardian. "NOOOO!" Naruto screams with all his might as anger and sadness start to fill his entire being!

There was suddenly an explosion of power causing anyone nearby to be flung away. The leader of the Kaguya seems to loose his grin as a pillar of red light erupts from where his foes lie. "What the hell is that?" He asks himself.

Once the smoke clears three forms are still in close proximity. The young girl was flung to the side seemingly unconscious, the body of the impaled for known as Kurama was laying in front. But what brought the kaguyas leader the most fear was the blond haired kid who was for some reason completely engulfed in a red chakra cloak, burning red eyes which emitted pure hatred. Eyes that were focused on HIM!

The only words the monster child says were. **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Once the smoke clears three forms are still in close proximity. The young girl was flung to the side seemingly unconscious, the body of the impaled for known as Kurama was laying in front. But what brought the kaguyas leader the most fear was the blond haired kid who was for some reason completely engulfed in a red chakra cloak, burning red eyes which emitted pure hatred. Eyes that were focused on HIM!

The only words the monster child says were. **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

"J-Just what the hell are you?" A fallen Kaguya warrior asks as his eyes are filled with terror at the sight before him.

Narutos gaze drifts over to the fallen Kaguya. A feral grin forms across his face before he leaps towards him. It doesn't take long for the feral Naruto to tear the defenceless man apart. His screams of pain and agony echo far and wide. Eventually Naruto starts walking away from the corpse everyone sees that his body looks to be bathed in blood and gore.

Now the clan which was most known for their bloodlust in battle, began running away in fear for their lives. After several minutes go by the once great Kaguya clan had been decimated. Leaving only the leader as well as his son who was still locked up.

"I see now. Your nothing but a monster, some kinda demon. An unloved and despicable beast!" The Kaguya leader states as he seethes with fury. "Your going to pay for what you've done to my men demon!" As he makes this promise multiple bones start to sprout from various parts of his body until they protrude from every part of his body excluding his head and neck, but they were still protected with the cage of bones from his shoulders.

The Kaguya and Naruto dash at one another at the same time. As they near one another Naruto attacks with frighteningly fast attacks but every strike he dishes out was easily deflected by the Kaguya. "You may be fast demon. But I have more battle experience than you so your speed means shit to be!" He says to Naruto. Once he finishes his sentence he proceeds to kick Naruto straight in the head making him go flying into a nearby tree.

Naruto coughs up blood and tries to move but discovers that his body was lodged into the trunk of the tree and was unable to move. The Kaguya slowly walks toward Narutos immobile body, chuckling the entire time. He stops walking once hes standing directly in front of Naruto. He raises a hand upwards until its positioned in front of the childs face. "Game. Set. And Match monster. Prepare to die-."

From across the clearing a sword flies forward and lodges itself in the back of the Kaguyas neck. A gurgeling sound escapes from the Kaguyas mouth blood starts to flow both from the wound as well as from his mouth. He starts to turn his head but before he can move it an inch, his head is suddenly seperated from his body.

A short man with dark spiky hair wearing black cloths and a white strip of cloth covering his forehead proceeds to clean the blood off of his sword as he looks around the vicinity. His gaze drifts from Suichi who was attempting to stand up, to an unconcious Hyoka then finially towards the form of Naruto. The short man walks over to Suichis body, but as he does so Naruto screams in protest. **"NO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"** The man promptly ignores the kids protests as he continues walking towards Suichi.

The man stops just in front of Suichi and puts his sword away. "Geeze Kurama. You should know better. I'll never understand this human sympathy."

Suichi looks up at the dark haired man. "Its good to see you again Hiei. Now I don't suppose you could help me up? I have to check on Naurto and Hyoka." He says with a pained smile on his face.

Hiei rolls his eyes. "Heh if I must." He crouches down and adjusts Suichis arm so its draped over his shoulder and then stands up. Hiei then helps Suichi walk over to where the kids were.

Naruto watches the stranger help his guardian figure to stand up and assist him in walking over to where he was still embedded in the tree. He breaths a sigh of relief before loosing consciousness.

Hiei irritably assists Suichi in tending to his wounds as well as the ones the kids acquired which takes at least three quarters of an hour. But unbeknownst to either of them both Naruto and Hyoka regain consciousness after their wounds are all treated.

"That's some brat you've picked up Kurama." Hiei states turns his head a little to look at Suichi. "Just what the hell is he?"

A look of sadness covers Suichis face. "In this country. He's what they call a Jinchuriki. Simply put he has a demon sealed within him. A demon knows as the Nine-tailed Fox. And as such most of the villagers in the village we live in hate and despise him, even though he hasn't done anything wrong. He's despised just for existing. You should know what that feels like Hiei." Hiei lets out a low growl as memories from his past begin to stir.

"Then why don't we attack that village and show them what real demons are like?" Hiei suggests with malice in his voice. "Scum like that doesn't deserve to live."

Suichi glares at Hiei. "No. Don't even suggest that Hiei. The leader of village is doing what we can so that at least the younger generation won't know about the demon so he will at least have the chance to grow up happy. He has friends there that he treasures."

"Figures you'd say that Kurama. But fine I won't touch the villagers in that damn village, besides it was only a suggestion. Anyways just what are you gonna do about the brats?"

"I'm going to raise them of course. I did promise Hyoka...as well as Narutos parents." Suichi says before turning his gaze over to the kids. "...Don't tell me?... Naruto...Hyoka...Are the two of you awake?"

The two children sit up with some difficulty and both reply with a nod.

Suichi stares at them. "And am I right to assume you heard everything we said just now?" The two hesitate but then slowly nod.

With a sigh Suichi shakes his head. "Naruto. Did you hear what was said about you?"

Naruto shakes as he digs his nails into his legs. "Y-yes. Yes I did. It seems I really am a monster like the villagers always said."

"No Naruto your not. You may have a demon inside you, however that doesn't make you one. I don't see you as a monster, and neither do your friends. Don't forget that." Suichi clearly states to Naruto.

Naruto continues to shake before he races over to Suichi and wraps his little arms around him and proceeds to cry. "Please don't ever leave me!" Suichi embraces Naruto and gently strokes his back in an attempt to calm the boy down.

"Don't worry Naruto. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Hyoka sits there in silence as she watches the others.

Suichi turns his gaze over to Hyoka. "Is there something the matter Hyoka?"

She nods as she looks at Hiei then back to Suichi. "Umm...ya. Just what did he mean when he suggested to attack the village? It sounded like he was suggesting that you guys weren't even human."

Without looking away Suichi just stares at her. "Well the thing is Hyoka-"

"Neither of us are humans brat." Hiei interrupts Suichi. "The two of us are demons."

Suichi turns and glares at Hiei. "Hiei what was that for? I know its the truth but why would you just blurt that out?" He looks back to Hyoka to find that she was still looking at him. She looked to be deep in thought.

After some thought she finally says something. "So you guys really are demons then?"

Suichi nods. "Yes we are." She shudders when he says that. "However there are many demons that are actually peaceful and prefer to live in harmony with humans."

"So...what kind of demons are you?" She quietly asks. Naruto looks up at his guardian as he wonders the same thing.

"Well Hiei is an imiko, put simply he's a fire demon. Me on the other hand...I'm a fox demon." Suichi says as he gently runs his fingers through Narutos hair. "However at the moment I'm also half human."

"Several years ago me and Hiei worked alongside a pair of humans known as Yusuke and Kuwabara." When he utters the name Kuwabara, Hiei mutters "That idiot." under his breath.

Suichi resumes his story. "These two were doing a bunch of jobs to ensure the human races survival. Both Hiei and myself assisted them in doing so on numerous occasions. Botan was even Yusukes assistant so if you like she can confirm my story. And if you like we can finish this discussion later. If I recall I still have a promise to keep." Suichi tries his best to stand. "I still have to rescue your friend don't I?"

Tears begin to fall from Hyokas eyes as she nods. After a moment of hesitation she walks over to Suichi and does her best to help him up.

Hiei stuffs his hands in his pockets as he begins to walk away. "Hiei. Can you please lend us a hand?" Suichi asks.

"You know you can be a real pain in the ass Kurama." Hiei says. "Fine if I must." He then follows the three of them as they make their way into the cave.

After a few minutes of walking they eventually reach a wall consisting of metal bars. Suichi turns to Hyoka. "Is this the one Hyoka? The cage your friend is is?" She nods.

A voice catches everyone attention. "Hyoka? Hyoka is that you?" A young boy walks towards the bars and into the light. He has short white hair styled in a criss-cross pattern. Two purple dots were visible near the bridge of his nose and placed just above his eyes.

"What are you doing here Hyoka? You should get out of here before my father returns. I don't want you to get hurt. "The boy says with a stonic expression on his face. He turns around and begins to walk away. Hyoka bangs on the bars as hard as she can. "We're here to rescue you Kimimaro! Your father and the rest of your clan are dead." She pauses for a moment to take a quick breath. But as she does so she turns to looks in Suichis direction for a moment. "Not only that...Kurama here offered us a place to stay. He said we could stay with him for as long as we wanted."

Kimimaro stops dead in his tracks and slowly looks back. "Are you serious Hyoka? I can actually leave? I can be free?"

Hyoka clenches the bars tightly as she furiously nods. A single tear falls from one of Kimimaros eyes as he nods. "Ok. Lets get out of here then."

The group start making their way back to town with Naruto lagging behind a little. Suichi stops and looks back at him. "Is something the matter Naruto?"

The blond shakes his head. "No. Nothings wrong. I was just thinking. I don't want to spend the rest of my life being hated for no reason. I want the village to respect me. Not only that...I want to protect everyone close to me so nothing like what happened today will happen again."

"Is that so?" Suichi says with a small grin on his face as he can see where this is going. "And just how will you accomplish that?"

"The one with the most respect in the village is the Hokage. He's also the one who has to protect the village. That's who I want to be...I WANT TO BECOME HOKAGE!"

"You do know that won't be easy to achieve. It will take years and years of hard work. Are you willing to do that?" Suichi asks.

"Yes. So can you please help me get stronger? I need to get stronger!" Naruto exclaims with certainty in his voice.

"Ok then Naruto. In that case I won't go easy on you. One thing I'm sure of is that you will come to regret asking me to train you because I won't go easy on you. Are you fine with that?"

Naruto nods. "Well ok then. I'll begin your training soon after we get back to the village. I train you every single day and I will have you attend the academy as well. Now lets go catch up with the others." Suichi says. "Also you will have to refer to me as Kurama-sensei from now on ok."

Naruto looks up to Suichi. "Umm...ok but isn't your name Suichi?"

"Ya it is. My human name is at least. However I've always been known as Kurama by many so that's what you will refer to me as alright?"

"Yes Kurama-sensei!" Naruto exclaims with a big grin on his face."

Then Naruto and Suichi quicken their pace to catch up with the others. They would eventually meet up with Jiraiya, say their farewells to Botan who left to return to the Spirit World to inform her Boss Koenma that she managed to find both Hiei and Kurama. The group leaves the hotel early in the morning to return to Konohagakure.

* * *

After this chapter, Kurama will have his name stay that way from this point on. Except for the rare occasion where a villager will be asking him something.


End file.
